


Bygones

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Kara is suffering. After Alex memories of her being Supergirl, Lex on the loose, Superman gone, Ben Lockwood causing rebellion among the National City citizens, after all that Kara is having trouble to sleep, to eat, to even be with her girlfriend Lena. But she realizes that all she needed to do was to talk.OrKara reveals her secret identity to Lena (and Alex) and as a surprise to Lena and Alex, she apologizes.





	Bygones

I woke up in the middle of the night for the fourth night in row, as Kara, my girlfriend, leaves the bed at sometime at night. She hasn't been able to sleep or eat at all for about a week so I forced her to move with me until she sleeps or eat something like a normal human. She is trying but it's difficult for her, I can see the knot that forms on her throat when trying to eat, she barely eats half of a potsticker when Kara Danvers would at least eat 10 of them without gaining a single pound. She barely sleeps an hour before a nightmare wakes her up, so she had decided to "fool" me by pretending to be asleep until I am so she can sneak out of bed and do anything to keep her mind busy, two nights ago she was alphabetizing my kitchen condiments!! The first night she cooked hotcakes for an army, she barely ate two of them and the rest were brought to Catco and L-Corp staff who were happy to eat some homemade breakfast. The second night were the condiments, the third night she was in my studio working hard on an article she was due for at least two weeks from now. Tonight though, she was nowhere to be found in my apartment, I called her while looking for her in the bathroom, kitchen, my studio, living room and even the home theater and Kara was nowhere.

I started to get worried and I called Alex to check if Kara was with her. The sleepy redhead mumbled with a worried tone of voice that she haven't seen her since she temporarily move in with me, they had a fight.

"Alex, do you have any idea where she could be?" I asked with a cracked voice. "I'm scared Alex, she's been acting strange and absent, she hasn't been sleeping for weeks by now and I am really scared" I stopped talking because the knot in my throat and the tears.

"Lena, please, calm down, we will figure it out okay, I'm going to your apartment and we will look for her okay? Wait for me sweetie and please calm down" Alex said and hung up.

I took a deep breath and went back to my room to change into some jeans and sneakers but stopped in my tracks when I saw her through the window of my bedroom. She was in the balcony, sitting on the edge of it with a bottle if whisky in her hand. She had a blanket around her trembling shoulders.

"Kara? Baby?" I called her stepping out to the balcony but she didn't notice my presence or that's what I thought. "Kar-"

"Go back to sleep Lena" she muttered when I got closer to her.

"No babe, I'm not going anywhere, tell me what's wrong?" I put my hand in her shoulder and she jumped like my touch hurt her.

"Lena please" she pleaded but I'm not leaving her.

"Kara talk to me, what's wrong? You are scaring me baby, can you please come down? I don't want you to fall" I said trying to get her down.

"I'm not gonna fall" She chuckled dryly.

"Baby, please come down, you're scaring me" I said with a trembling voice.

"You will be hating me at the end" she muttered but I could hear her.

"What? Kara, I will never hate you, you're my girlfriend, my life and I love you, believe me I will never hate you." I said with tears starting to form into my eyes.

"You and Alex will hate me when you know my secret" She muttered again.

"Kara goddammit! I'm done with this! Stop the nonsense sentences, come down and talk to me looking me in the eye" I said angrily and she suddenly jump off the balcony making my heart sink at the sight. "KARA!" I leaned into the edge and she was not at the bottom nor falling. I heard a small thud at my back and I turned around to see Supergirl standing there with the sexy wrinkle on her forehead. "Supergirl, did you save Kara?" I asked not caring about her sudden presence but the lack of my girlfriend's.

Supergirl chuckled dryly, just like Kara did before "Lena, this is my secret, I, Kara Danvers, am Supergirl, I'm the one -"

"Who has blame me to try to threaten your existence by keeping kryptonite, who has been mean to me since you find out that I was helping Sam with the whole Reign situation and who has this goddess complex that biased her when the time to face her mistakes comes and who ignored all the good I've been trying to do and just focusing on how this hurt your ego, I've saved Eve's aunt with Harun-El and also James' life" I spat angrily at this new information.

" Basically yes" she muttered watching her feet " who has also agreed to remove the memories of me being Supergirl from Alex mind, which has been driving me crazy, do you even know how is to lose my sister, my best friend, my support, the whole reason to have this heroic persona, and do you know how painful is to kiss you, to lay down with you, to tell you that I love you when I'm lying to you about who I am and what I do? Do you even know how heavy is the weight of the world in my shoulders? Lena this is not easy for me and I understand if this relationship came to an end because of this, but ..." she took a deep breathe to calm herself and I did that too, allowing myself to process this information. "You're right" She said after a bit and it was so soft I almost missed it.

"Excuse me?" I was so taken aback for her words that that was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

"You're right..." she repeated with so much sorrow in her voice, I knew it was difficult for her to admit that she, the National City super hero was wrong. "If you hadn't made Harun-El James wouldn't be alive, you saved him in a way I couldn't, I do see red sometimes and it's not an ego thing or allegiance or anything like that,I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, and since Superman left and Lex has been free... it feels a lot heavier. If my enemies are strengthened, if I'm weakened in the slightest bit, I could lose and I just can't lose..." she made another long pause that neither me or Alex who has behind her not making the hero aware of her presence, dare to interrupt "I'm sorry... Lena" she let me see how teary were her eyes, my Kara was behind those eyes, not only the heroine, the love of my life was behind those words. I was so touch by those words and so was Alex, we all have questions but at the moment none pop-up in our minds.

"Thank you... I appreciate that..." I smiled at her while blushing.

"Don't you hate me?" She asked fearful.

"I am mad and shocked and I'm sure Alex it is now too" I motioned her to turn to meet Alex ragingyet tearful and loving eyes as she moved to be next to Lena. " But I'm sure that we wouldn't be able to hate you" Alex nodded "We love you idiot, like so much and I want to be by your side as long as you want me, because I love you so much Kara, you're everything to me."

"And you're a reckless idiot that doesn't have to be left unsupervised and I promised I will keep by your side until I'm dead" Alex shrugged with a small smile on her lips similar to the one Kara has on her lips too.

"Bygones?" Kara whispered.

"Bygones" We said at the same time as Kara pull us into her embrace to then kiss her sister's cheek and pull my lips into hers in a very much needed kiss.

After we calmed down and we agreed to talk more about this in the morning, Alex left and Kara and I got into bed to sleep and Kara have a restful night after all the weight was lifted from her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after that episode I couldn’t stop thinking about a reveal and I thought “why not?” So here it is and I hope you enjoyed it, remember to leave kudos and /or comments, I will be happily read them.
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on Tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
